


Hiding

by brentdax



Series: Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing Entries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Last Drabble Writer Standing, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brentdax/pseuds/brentdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione hides in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This double drabble was my first entry in round two of the [Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing](http://hermione-ldws.livejournal.com/) contest, which I ultimately took second place in. The prompt for this round was:
> 
> "Where is Hermione five years after Deathly Hallows. Bearing DH in mind, or ignoring it completely."

She was leaving footprints in the snow.  She knew it, but there wasn't much she could do about it.  Not for the first time, she wished she'd remembered her wand, but she hadn't expected this hunt on such an ordinary day.  Perhaps her pursuers wouldn't notice them.

Or perhaps...she veered into the forest.  The ground here was drier, with only a few patches of snow; she avoided them carefully, weaving through the trees, until she dropped behind the gnarled roots of a huge oak.

And now she waited, heart in her mouth, ignoring the baby kicking inside her, hoping she'd hidden well enough...

She'd caught her breath by the time she heard a twig crack.

She froze, wondering who it was, whether they'd seen her or were just looking, if they could hear her breathing...

A few running steps, the scrape of rubber on wood, and someone landed on their feet in front of her.

Someone very short, with bright green hair.

"Teddy!" Hermione whispered.  "You found me!"

He grinned.  "I'm fost?"

"Yes!  Is everybody searching this forest?"

"Nope.  Uncle Hawwy's lookin' in the twees, though."

"Well, come over here and be very quiet so he doesn't hear us."


End file.
